205 Live (November 14, 2018)
The November 14, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at Enterprise Center in St. Louis, Missouri on November 13, 2018. Summary Ever since Drew Gulak and Gentleman Jack Gallagher turned on The Brian Kendrick, The Man with a Plan has forged an alliance out of necessity with longtime rival Akira Tozawa. Kendrick and Tozawa have united by way of mutual enemies, and while their partnership is uneasy at best given their history, they had their first opportunity to test their alliance against Gulak and Gallagher in tag team action. As the match got underway, Kendrick unloaded on Gulak and Gallagher, as he and Tozawa displayed solid teamwork in the opening moments of the bout. Gallagher made the tag to Gulak, but as soon as The Philadelphia Stretcher entered the ring, Kendrick aggressively attacked. Unfortunately for The Man with a Plan, his offense was short-lived, as Gallagher aided his partner’s recovery. Gallagher and Gulak worked together to begin dismantling their former ally and keep Tozawa from entering the contest. Using their unique technical abilities and unbridled rage, Gallagher and Gulak made sure to maximize the pain and punishment. Refusing to quit, Kendrick mustered enough energy to battle back and narrowly make the tag to Tozawa. The Stamina Monster entered the ring like a ball of fire, delivering quick strikes and a dive through the ropes to the outside before executing a missile dropkick for a near-fall. The surprising teamwork between Kendrick and Tozawa was on full display when The Man with a Plan prevented Gallagher from attacking his partner while Tozawa was perched atop the ropes. As Tozawa applied a submission on Gulak, Kendrick grabbed Gallagher to prevent him from interrupting the submission. However, the British Superstar pushed Kendrick into Tozawa to break the hold. Not knowing what happened, The Stamina Monster confronted his partner, allowing Gallagher to tackle Kendrick to the outside and Gulak to score a pinfall for the victory. Riding high off their victory against TJP and Mike Kanellis last week on WWE 205 Live, Kalisto and Lince Dorado were looking to keep rolling against Mike Karma and Kraig Keesaman before they compete in the 5-on-5 Tag Team Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match as part of Team Raw at Survivor Series. Keesaman and Karma struggled to mount any offense against The Golden Lynx and Kalisto, who used their agility and high-flying teamwork to dominate the contest before Kalisto executed a Salida del Sol followed by Dorado’s Shooting Star Press for the win. After the match, Maria Kanellis appeared on the TitanTron to address The Lucha House Party. Maria congratulated Kalisto and Dorado before reminding them they have unfinished business with TJP and Mike Kanellis. She warned them that the only reason they were celebrating was because Gran Metalik – celebrating the birth of his child – wasn’t in attendance. However, Maria noted that The King of the Ropes is set to face TJP next week. Ever since his debut on WWE 205 Live, Lio Rush has exuded confidence. That same attitude has carried over to Raw where he’s served as Bobby Lashley’s hype man, and he recently aided Lashley in claiming victory against Elias. Setting his sights on Cedric Alexander, who suffered two consecutive defeats after losing the WWE Cruiserweight Championship to Buddy Murphy, The Man of the Hour was ready to end The Age of Alexander for good. Of course, Rush has been undefeated in singles competition, and Alexander was undefeated in 2018 prior to his three recent losses. As the opening bell sounded, Rush started trash-talking immediately, but the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion wasn’t having it. In a battle of wits and speed, Rush tried to counter Alexander’s power advantage with pure agility. The two battled to a breathtaking stalemate, resulting in even more trash-talking. Seizing an opportunity, Rush tripped up his opponent before slapping him in the face, showing Alexander exactly what he thought. Finally inside Alexander’s head, Rush took down The Soul of WWE 205 Live and continued to deliver verbal jabs. Alexander maintained his composure and delivered a crushing dropkick that gave him control of the bout. After Rush twice tried to claim a win via count-out, The Soul of WWE 205 Live returned to the ring, but Rush began taunting his opponent, which allowed Alexander to recover and land a few strikes before The Man of the Hour once again took control. However, the resilient Alexander struck back, took down Rush, nearly hit the Lumbar Check and followed up with a perfectly executed Neutralizer. Growing frustrated that he couldn’t secure a victory, Alexander diverted his focus to the official, allowing Rush to attack and once again strike with aggression. After a series of blows from Rush, Alexander swung back with force. Another series of exchanges nearly resulted in a pinfall for Rush, but Alexander kicked out and took down his opponent with an incredible Spanish Fly in the center of the ring. With both Superstars in a daze, Rush made his way to the top rope and prepared for the Final Hour. Alexander rolled away just in time and attempted another Lumbar Check to no avail. After countering his opponent’s signature move, Rush hit a springboard stunner. As The Man of the Hour prepared to strike, Alexander executed a second Spanish Fly, this time keeping his grip on Rush and successfully executing the Lumbar Check for the 1-2-3. Results *Drew Gulak & Gentleman Jack Gallagher defeated Akira Tozawa & The Brian Kendrick (8:04) *The Lucha House Party (Kalisto & Lince Dorado) (w/ Gran Metalik) defeated Kraig Keesaman & Mike Karma (2:01) *Cedric Alexander defeated Lio Rush (13:25) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 11-14-18 1.jpg 205 Live 11-14-18 2.jpg 205 Live 11-14-18 3.jpg 205 Live 11-14-18 4.jpg 205 Live 11-14-18 5.jpg 205 Live 11-14-18 6.jpg 205 Live 11-14-18 7.jpg 205 Live 11-14-18 8.jpg 205 Live 11-14-18 9.jpg 205 Live 11-14-18 10.jpg 205 Live 11-14-18 11.jpg 205 Live 11-14-18 12.jpg 205 Live 11-14-18 13.jpg 205 Live 11-14-18 14.jpg 205 Live 11-14-18 15.jpg 205 Live 11-14-18 16.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #103 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #103 at WWE.com * 205 Live #103 on WWE Network Category:205 Live results Category:2018 events